


Чужой босс

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: В мире, где Пламя стало легендой, на пути к величию Вонголы стоит только Вария. Ямамото Такеши получает необычное задание, но сталкивается с непредвиденными обстоятельствами.Что важнее - долг или веление сердца? Сможет ли он сделать правильный выбор?





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог.

 

Удар! Мяч летит в высоту, за ним следят семнадцать игроков. Но не Ямамото Такеши. Еще удар!

Ямамото машинально отбивает мяч, думая о другом. Новая семья. Что сотрудничество с ней принесет Вонголе?  
 — Игрок пять! Игрок пять, не считай ворон!

Ямамото растерянно улыбается и извиняется — годами выверенный, отработанный жест. Чтобы не возникло сомнений — он в полной мере ощущает свою вину. Но есть вещи поважнее бейсбола.

***

— Я не могу отправить Гокудеру, — Тсуна мягко, виновато улыбается. — Он… не отличается дипломатичностью.  
Ямамото кивает, краем глаза отмечая солнечные блики на листьях за окном. Яркий летний день. Сиеста. Но мафия не отдыхает.

 — Эта семья — третья после Каваллоне и не входит в Альянс, — Тсуна кивает на кресло перед собственным столом, значит, разговор будет долгим.  
Ямамото опускается в бархатную мягкость. Мимолетно касается виска, активируя точку, отвечающую за бодрость. Задремать сейчас — не лучший вариант, а по концентрации кофе в крови он скоро обгонит Гокудеру.

— Но если с Каваллоне мы поддерживаем нейтралитет, эта семья представляет угрозу. Точных сведений мало, но все их люди великолепно обучены. Ты слышал про разборки в Чефалу? Когда столкнулись две банды? На самом деле, на второй стороне сражался один человек. И всех победил.

Ямамото приподнимает бровь. Интересно было бы встретиться с этим… «одним человеком».

 — У тебя карт-бланш, — предугадывает вопрос друг детства. — Я доверяю тебе, Такеши.  
Еще одна фразочка, от которой тянет дернуть уголком губ. Манипулятор из их босса знатный, но об этом Такеши предпочитает не задумываться. Он давно дал клятву, присягнул на верность и лишние размышления ни к чему.

С полчаса уходит на проработку кодовых фраз, еще час — на документы. Новый паспорт доставят в гостиницу возле аэропорта.

 — И никаких фокусов, — голос Тсуны останавливает на пороге. — Говорят, он чует их за версту.  
Такеши улыбается. Кто в здравом рассудке свяжется с Рокудо Мукуро? У того на уме одна благотворительность и помощь обездоленным. Что ж, каждому свое.

***

Ямамото, встряхнув головой, отбрасывает мысли и возвращается к игре. Круглый мяч улетает к соперникам и остается на чужом поле. Матч выигран.  
Получится ли победить в другой игре? 


	2. Chapter 2

Ямамото Такеши предпочитает работать один. Но на этот раз помощь потребуется. Из сведений, предоставленных боссом, Такеши известно, что нужный ему человек вечером зайдет в ресторанчик «У Пабло». Приметы: невысок, небрит, темноволос. Закажет «Джек Дениэлс».

Задание очень важное. Многие годы они шли к тому, чтобы стать семьей, захватившей все сферы влияния. Ни у кого из них: ни у Гокудеры, ни у Рехея, ни у него самого не было сомнений в собственном будущем. Недаром их босс с детства обучался в школе мафии, чтобы понять менталитет итальянцев и повести за собой людей.

Удавалось успешно. Препятствовала семья Каваллоне, считавшаяся с наследником Джотто, но до сих пор не принявшая его как равного. И загадочная Третья семья.  
Ямамото толкает тяжелую дверь, мелодично звенит колокольчик. Официант салютует бутылью ванильного сиропа («все спокойно»), человек в дальнем углу разворачивает газету («клиент еще не появился»).

Ямамото расслабленно направляется к стойке, заказывая холодный латте со льдом. Любовь к молоку — детская привычка, которую он решил не искоренять. Усаживается спиной к двери, рассматривая картину на стене. Ранний импрессионизм — дождь, застилающий город.  
Дверной колокольчик вновь звенит.

 — Проходите, проходите. Дорогая, коляску можно поставить здесь. «Джек Дэниэлс», пожалуйста.  
Ямамото щурится, поднимает руку, словно для того, чтобы подозвать официанта. Бросает на вошедшего мимолетный взгляд. Вот же черт…

Клиент не один. С красавицей-женой, белокурой девчушкой лет шести и коляской, где посапывает сверток в голубом одеяле.

Придется менять план.

Ямамото терпеливо выжидает, потягивая прохладный напиток. Часы над стойкой тикают, отмеряя полчаса. Девчушка болтает о новых мультиках, мужчина басит что-то в ответ. Семейная идиллия. Пора нарушить.

Такеши взмахивает рукой («приступаем!»), расплачивается по счету и выходит в вечернюю прохладу. Осень в Италии недавно вступила в свои права, и нехотя разбрасывает золото под ногами. Ямамото поднимает слиток, вертит в пальцах, вглядываясь в прожилки. Подбрасывает на ладони. Листок подхватывает ветер, уносит на грязный, испещренный лужами асфальт.  
Позади шумят, следом вываливаются двое.

 — Я готов принести извинения, — бас все еще миролюбив, но угадываются нотки агрессии.  
 — Извинения не помогут, разберемся как мужчины, — насупливается напарник.  
Ямамото ждет схватки. Тогда он сможет вступить.  
 — Я готов… — слова прерываются коротким выдохом. Ямамото кивает. Конечно, кулак под ребра ощутим. Вмиг выбивает воздух из груди.  
 — Я предупреждал, — сквозь кашель. Рвется ткань, пыль взметается у ног — оба падают на асфальт. Ямамото оборачивается спустя несколько секунд.

Лезвие у горла клиента. Три, два, один. Пора. Ямамото любит сражаться и побеждать. Он бы записал когда-нибудь сто боев, но сейчас нет времени, да и соперник не тот. С коллегами стоит помягче.

Плавным рывком податься вперед, сжать воротник напарника, отбрасывая в сторону, сопроводив внушительным хуком в бедро. Нож звенит по асфальту, ботинок свистит у скулы. Прогнуться вниз, уходя от удара, повести кулак к подбородку.

Напарник, ощутимо покачнувшись, остается на ногах. Бросается вперед, метит в плечо, хочет вывести руку из строя. Вдалеке останавливаются прохожие, шум схватки привлек внимание. Пора заканчивать. Визит полиции в план не входит.

Ямамото целится с полувытянутой руки в голову, за полсекунды до касания меняя направление удара. Кулак врезается в солнечное сплетение, напарник охает и оседает на землю. Ошалело вертит головой, вскакивает на ноги и, прихрамывая, покидает поле сражения.

Преследовать ни к чему. Ямамото оборачивается к пострадавшему, протягивает руку, помогая подняться.

 — Симидзу Синто, рад знакомству. Неприятные обстоятельства, — вежливая улыбка сменяется сочувственной. Клиент благодарит и принимает пожатие.  
 — Лоренцо Аллегретто, — имя настолько не вяжется с обликом, что Ямамото едва сдерживает усмешку. — Спасибо вам. Я случайно задел его по дороге в… сами знаете, куда, извинился, но он как с цепи сорвался. Не хотел ничего слушать.  
 — Не стоит, не стоит, — в руках Ямамото как по волшебству возникает влажная салфетка. — Рад, что смог помочь.  
 — Понимаете, я пришел с семьей. Если бы они увидели…  
 — Полагаю, вам стоит вернуться, — сочувствие прорезается морщинкой между бровей. — Ваша семья, наверное, уже волнуется. Мы можем поговорить… завтра.

Визитка «Симидзу Синто» перекочевывает в карман брюк незадачливого вояки.

 — Подумайте, что я могу сделать для вас, — итальянец оживленно размахивает руками и улыбается, словно не лежал на асфальте пару минут назад. Отряхивает рукава и полы пиджака. Ямамото склоняется в вежливом поклоне.  
 — Буду рад новой встрече.

Наживку следует опускать в воду постепенно, тогда рыба заинтересуется и заглотит вместе с крючком.

***

В кафе на веранде тихо играет музыка, от яркости петуний, расставленных повсюду, режет глаза. Ямамото, глядя чуть выше переносицы собеседника, вздыхает о том, как мало в мире справедливости, но что может изменить один человек? Рассказывает, как учился кунг-фу в Китае и проводил мастер-классы. Как сменил кунг-фу на Винь Чунь — Путь Ивы, гибкой, но сильной. Говорит, что недавно приехал в Италию, послушать лекции гениального мастера.

Лоренцо слушает, кивая в такт словам, подается вперед, устроив локти на столе — поза доверия и согласия. Предлагает встретиться еще раз и устроить спарринг. Выяснить, чья философия сильнее — тхэквондо или Пути Ивы*. Ямамото поджимает губы, но спустя миг беззаботно улыбается. Так даже лучше. Оценка встречи — «девять» из «десяти».

После нескольких спаррингов и встреч, щедро приправленных философскими беседами о несправедливости мира и действенности силовых методов, Ямамото получает предложение о работе и приглашение явиться в загородный особняк.

 — Заеду за тобой завтра, — обещает собеседник, протягивая руку. Ямамото пожимает широкую ладонь.  
«Десять». Наконец-то. Улыбки начинают утомлять.

***

Темным октябрьским утром Лоренцо серьезен и собран. Тормозит за сто метров до парковки, оборачивается к Ямамото.  
 — Должен тебе признаться. Раньше у нас не было… чужаков. Мы пробили тебя по всем базам. Я не должен был рассказывать, но мы подружились…  
Он разводит руками, на миг отпустив руль. Виновато вздыхает. Жалкое зрелище. Ямамото понимающе улыбается.  
 — Я понимаю. Порядок есть порядок.  
Лоренцо облегченно выдыхает и сияет улыбкой.  
 — Поехали знакомиться с командиром.

Уже что-то. Командир, конечно, не главный, но хочешь пробиться наверх, придется сперва посидеть в болоте.


	3. Chapter 3

За несколько месяцев в чине младшего офицера, Ямамото выясняет следующее. Отрядов около двадцати, в каждом — по тридцать человек. В старшем офицерском составе шестеро. Седьмой, лидер Семьи, крайне редко появляется на базе, и говорят о нем шепотом.

 — Как с ним встретиться? — интересуется Такеши у соседа по комнате, стягивая через голову футболку. — Интересно посмотреть на того, кто…  
 — Понимаю, понимаю, — машет рукой напарник. — Сам бы хотел. Раз в полгода проходят сборы, где он лично проверяет всех, но мне пока не довелось…  
 — Он, он… Как его называют?

Спрашивать о настоящем имени бесполезно, у всех прозвища. Дополнительный уровень конспирации.  
Сосед морщится, трет лоб, устремляя взгляд в потолок. Долго молчит, потом шепчет, склонившись к Ямамото.

 — Cuore.

***

Сигнал тревоги звучит ранним утром, снаружи беспросветная темнота. Ямамото вскакивает на ноги, запутавшись в простыне. Толкает в плечо соседа, прыгая на одной ноге и натягивая форму.

Сирена завывает трижды — «срочный сбор».

Ямамото вылетает в ночь непричесанным, но собранным, в толпу таких же, как он. Кто-то зевает, кто-то поспешно застегивает пуговицы на кителе.  
 — Нужна наша помощь, — командир расхаживает между построившимися новобранцами. — Отличившихся ждет высокая награда.  
Ямамото плевать на награду, но отличие — способ продвинуться выше.

Катер мчится по волнам, в лицо летят морские брызги. Ямамото смахивает их, вглядываясь вперед. Задание пустяковое: опустошить здание на берегу острова. Ликвидировать охрану. Склады Варии, расположенные там, через несколько часов накроет полиция. Конечно, Такеши не расскажет о том, что глава полиции — его старый… друг. Если Хибари Кею вообще можно так назвать. Но пребывание в младших офицерах затягивалось. Пришлось поторопить события.

Десятка оцепляет остров, остальные направляются к зданию, двигаясь бесшумно, словно тени. Успешно отключают сигнализацию, сосед по комнате возится с кодовым замком. Ямамото вырубает удивленного охранника раньше, чем тот успевает поднять тревогу. Мафия всегда оставляет за собой кровь. А предателей убирают первыми.

Никто не станет сомневаться, что «звоночек» о складах мафии поступил отсюда. Что ж, вдовы и дети получат компенсацию. Ямамото думает, что если Тсуне придет в голову обзавестись секретной базой, большая часть должна быть под землей.  
Он справляется одним из первых, выгребает сейф, сбрасывая в рюкзак толстые пачки купюр, и спешит к причалу.

За миг до того, как нога ступает на катер, тяжелая ладонь накрывает плечо, резко дергает назад. Ямамото, утратив равновесие, падает в ледяную воду. Сквозь толщу слышатся крики и выстрелы, пули прочерчивают «дорожки» под водой. Кто-то успел уйти. Воздуха в легких на пару минут, этого хватит на отступление, но лопасти катера внезапно оживают, раздирая плечо. Выживший не стесняется в средствах.

Руки разгребают воду, бедро задевает что-то скользкое, опасное. Теплое. Внутри жжет, как огнем, Ямамото плывет, держась ближе ко дну, но гул винтов неуклонно нарастает. Нелепая и бесполезная смерть.

Белая пена смыкается на запястье и тащит вперед. Ямамото дергается в попытке вырваться. Безрезультатно. В висках шумит, грудь раздирает изнутри, предрассветная вода наливается бескрайней синевой. Что-то сияет вдалеке. Отблески восходящего солнца или иной мир?

«Не закрывай глаза, Ямамото Такеши. Смотри на свет».


	4. Chapter 4

Первое, что видит Ямамото — бескрайнее синее небо и верхушки высоких платанов.  
— Очнулся! — восклицают рядом, но Ямамото сложно обернуться, затылок неимоверно тяжелый. Остаточные явления. — Скажите боссу, что он пришел в себя!

В воздухе плавают радужные пятна. Постойте, это не радуга. Яркое боа переливается множеством цветов, вызывая в памяти легенду о малышах со сверхспособностями. Но в легенды Ямамото не верит. Со временем они имеют свойство искажаться и нести неверную информацию.

Плечам щекотно. Ямамото протягивает руку, нащупывая волосы. Когда успели так отрасти?  
Ладонь упирается в нагретое солнцем дерево, Такеши садится на скамейке. Вокруг клумбы качающихся под ветром роз и уютные беседки. Словно в оздоровительном центре.  
Впрочем, назвать так возвышающийся неподалеку замок сложно. На шпиле развевается флаг — черный лев на алом фоне.

Поздравляю, Ямамото Такеши.

 — Поздравляю, ты попал в Варию! — пищат над ухом. Ямамото резко оборачивается. Рядом парит кто-то мелкий, в балахоне, скрывающем лицо.  
Стоит быть настороже.

 — Плата за пребывание на территории — десять долларов в час. Нет, лучше евро, курс выгоднее! — сообщает новоявленный Карлсон, а Ямамото мотает головой. Неужели галлюцинации?  
 — Прекрати, мелкий, это наш гость, — на скамейку рядом опускается некто подтянутый и светловолосый (про таких говорят — Цукиеми засмотрелась и пролила воду из своего кувшина), смотрит пристально, изучающе. Удивление и легкую растерянность изображать не приходится.  
 — Благодарю за гостеприимство, надеюсь, что ничем вас не…  
 — Вррой! — кулак у незнакомца тяжелый, затылок ноет. — Терпеть не могу расшаркивания, должен бы знать, как варийский рядовой.  
Ямамото позволяет себе поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза человеку напротив.  
Серые, стальные, как отблеск клинка над морскими волнами.

Лицо прочесть сложно, не подходит ни под одну из известных Такеши диагностик. Лицо прочесть сложно, а… сердце?  
 — Проверим, так ли ты хорош, как о тебе докладывали. За мной!

Он рывком поднимается, быстрым шагом углубляясь в сад. По обеим сторонам вымощенной аллеи зеленеют яблони и вишни. Весной здесь все тонет в белой пене.  
У Такеши на языке вертятся вопросы, но задавать их сейчас опасно. В груди жжет, покалывает кончики пальцев — последствия нехватки кислорода. Внезапно отросшие волосы — не главная проблема.  
Спутник останавливается в конце дорожки, в воздухе блестит серебро. Такеши едва успевает поймать брошенную ему… катану?

 — Что уставился, мальчишка? — слышится насмешливое, воздух со свистом рассекает лезвие меча. Такеши едва успевает уйти вбок, закрываясь клинком. По настоянию отца Ямамото занимался фехтованием в детстве, но однажды защитный колпачок соскочил с рапиры и поранил лицо. Напоминанием о неприятности остался шрам на подбородке.  
Помнило и тело. Отклонялось в сторону, руки сжимали рукоять, сдерживая напор чужого клинка.  
 — Неплохо, — усмехается соперник, обнажая белую полоску зубов. Так звери демонстрируют, что они опасны. — А если так?

Острие меча упирается между лопаток, незнакомец вновь усмехается. Такеши пропускает вдох. В Варии взрослые игры. Наверняка смертельные. Спину обжигает снаружи, грудь — изнутри. Резко отвести руку назад, давая себе пространство для маневра, и резко вверх, отбрасывая чужой клинок.  
Зрачки напротив расширяются, чернотой заливая серебро.

 — Неплохо. Ты прошел первое испытание, — сообщает он. Перемахивает через забор и исчезает, не соизволив представиться.  
Ямамото провожает его взглядом. Все чудесатее и чудесатее. В листве мелькает радуга.  
 — Наконец-то я тебя нашел, — хищный взгляд и улыбка красавца в боа Ямамото не нравятся. — Предлагаю погостить у нас. Трехразовое, а на деле, как получится, питание и тренировки прилагаются.  
Такеши молчит. На ветру, над верхушками деревьев, скалит клыки черный лев.  
 — С удовольствием принимаю ваше приглашение.  
Какой удачный поворот! Быстрее удастся выяснить, кто такой таинственный Cuore.

***

Ему выделяют комнату на одном из верхних этажей. Медитация перед сном — давняя привычка. Прокручиваются кадрами фильма события дня: Ямамото анализирует произошедшее, встречи, людей.  
«Капюшон» неприятен и не настолько интересуется деньгами, как стремится показать. «Боа» опасен, но играет в дружелюбие. «Мечник»… где-то Ямамото его уже видел, но не может вспомнить, где.  
Последняя мысль перед сном на удивление ясная. Клятва самому себе.

Он обрежет волосы, когда выполнит задание.


	5. Chapter 5

Вокруг темно-синяя вода. Совсем близко шепот: «Держись, мальчишка», голова кружится, внутри жжет. Пальцы на запястье словно стальные. Воздух глотками вливается в рот.  
Ямамото мотает головой и просыпается, сердце бешено стучит в груди. Он подносит руки к лицу, рассматривает, чтобы проснуться быстрее. На ладонях пляшут голубые блики, но стоит моргнуть, наваждение исчезает.

 — Стоит больше практиковаться и меньше думать о глупостях, да? — интересуется он у поблескивающего в лунном свете меча. Ямамото никогда не тянуло к холодному оружию, но было в этом мече что-то необычное. Притягивающее взгляд. Или… душу.  
Меч, разумеется, молчит. Это в фантастическом аниме он бы материализовался и сказал что-то важное. Или сообщил бы, что презирает. Ямамото хмыкает.

— Не за что меня презирать. Слышишь?  
Наскоро одевшись, он подхватывает клинок, отправляясь во двор. Тренировка отлично прочищает разум.

***

В ночном саду стрекочет трава. Мотыльки бьются о стекло высокого фонаря. Воздух звенит и предчувствие опасности холодом обдает затылок. Ямамото инстинктивно выставляет меч, словно биту. Лезвие отскакивает со звоном. Рядом тихо хихикают: «Ши-ши-ши!»  
Смех мог бы составить конкуренцию Рокудо Мукуро. Фыркнув, представив забавное соревнование, Такеши прижимается спиной к холодной каменной кладке.

Лезвия сыплются градом, только успевай отражать. Многие годы игры в бейсбол не прошли даром, достаточно представить, это — мячи, которые нужно отбить. Ямамото резко уходит вниз, останавливая лезвие за пару миллиметров до лодыжки. Воздух больше не звенит.  
Медленно выпрямляясь, Такеши замечает мелькнувший в живой изгороди воротник форменной куртки. Наступает тишина.

Впрочем, ненадолго. В саду гремит гром, цветущие кусты стонут под порывами холодного ветра. Ямамото озирается по сторонам. Еще одно испытание?

Меч искрится, наливается голубым, словно в старой сказке про хоббитов. Ямамото сжимает теплую рукоять, взглядом выискивая противника. Да вот же он, стоит под зонтиком! Молчаливый, грозный, опасный. Борода и усы для пущей суровости.

 — Доброй ночи. Прекрасная погода, не находите? — интересуется Такеши. Вежливость — часть кодекса самурая, а удивление — отличный переключатель любой реакции.  
Зонтик схлопывается, молния ударяет в землю, подбирается к ногам. На этот случай на ботинках подошвы особого сплава? Предусмотрительно. Такеши ускользает в сторону, замахивается, но клинок вхолостую свистит в воздухе.

Гром грохочет так, что закладывает уши, молнии разбегаются змейками, окружая со всех сторон заколдованным кругом. Противник смеется.  
 — А он сказал, ты чего-то стоишь. Как бы не так! Это я в тысячу раз лучше этого засранца, Бела!  
Ямамото не волнуют взаимоотношения в высшем офицерском составе (в том, что это именно он, сомнений нет). Его задача — победить.

Два шага вправо, три вперед, наблюдать за молниями. Скользят, подбираются ближе. Собраться всем телом, рвануться, приземляясь на корточки. За спиной слышится одобрительное «хм», но обернуться — непозволительная роскошь. В висках шумит, нужно успеть до следующего раската.

Еще прыжок и еще, молнии замирают на месте, змеятся, сбитые с толку. Противник хмурится. Ямамото уходит в сторону, отступает к живой изгороди обманным маневром, чтобы тут же податься вперед, выбивая зонт из рук нападавшего. Из наконечника вылетает молния, окутывая клинок. Сейчас лезвие раскалится докрасна, и…

Сталь в руках, вопреки законам физики, холодна и незыблема. Ямамото приподнимает бровь. Меч нужно изучить подробнее. Вонголе пригодятся такие разработки.

Противник, помрачнев сильнее тучи, бурчит что-то неразборчивое. Наверное, «я еще вернусь» — так говорят недалекие герои в любимых боевиках Ламбо. Живая изгородь шуршит, скрывая противника, прихватившего зонт.

По спине больше не бежит неприятный холодок, напряжение боя отпускает, выравнивается дыхание. Кажется, на сегодня испытания окончены. Такеши беспрепятственно бродит по саду. Запоминает обстановку, фиксирует детали для подробного отчета.

Огромная территория, сигнализацию скрывает плющ, пропускная система. Круглосуточная охрана. Рации новейшего поколения. Остается гадать, какими делами, скрытыми от глаз простых смертных, промышляет Вария.

Такеши получает ответ раньше, чем ожидал.


	6. Chapter 6

— Есть одна легенда… — начинает Тсуна, откинувшись в кресле. Мягкий голос, задумчивый взгляд — чтобы внимательней слушали. Такеши изображает вежливый интерес.

— Давным-давно, когда небесные жители дружили с земными, с радуги спустились семь волшебных младенцев с талисманами-пустышками. Они даровали силы стихий Избранным людям, за которыми давно наблюдали. Небесные жители верили, что те, кто пробудит в себе внутренний огонь, покончат с несправедливостью на земле.

Радуга исчезла, и младенцы не смогли вернуться на небо. Под действием земной атмосферы волшебные пустышки постепенно теряли силу. Одни говорят, младенцы выросли и прожили жизнь как обычные люди. Другие — что младенцы доверили пустышки Свету.

Тсуна задумчиво смотрит куда-то за плечо Такеши, вертит в пальцах деревянную головоломку. Ее наверняка подарил Рюхей.

 — Время шло, менялись поколения, вырастали города, но о справедливости не приходилось и говорить. Внутреннего огня становилось все меньше, со временем он и вовсе угас. Силы, заключенные в кольцах, покинули владельцев и свое пристанище, а кольца стали символом власти.

Такеши, прищурившись, опускает взгляд, рассматривая плотный серебряный круг, обнимающий палец.

 — Ты все верно понял, — одобрительно улыбается Тсуна. — Но до сих пор есть те, кто надеется возродить силу и обрести былое могущество. Разумеется, чтобы бороться со злом и вернуть в мир гармонию.

Такеши приподнимает в улыбке уголки губ. «Ну, разумеется, я полностью с тобой согласен».

 — Это станет возможным, если соединить три элемента: Жемчужину, Море и Радугу. С помощью Радуги мы найдем способ вернуть силу Жемчужине. Остается… Море.  
 — Море… — задумчиво повторяет Такеши, вспоминая, что не был в отпуске полтора года. Да и родное, Японское, давно осталось в воспоминаниях.  
 — Море прячет третья семья, — Тсуна порывисто перегибается через стол, смотрит в глаза, пальцы сжимают плечо. — Такеши, это очень важно! — лихорадочно шепчет он. — Мы должны уговорить их присоединиться к нам и вернуть утраченную силу.

«Замечательно. Мало того, что мы — мафия. Мы еще и сумасшедшая мафия».

Ямамото накрывает руку Тсуны своей, мягко, но настойчиво отводя в сторону. Заверяет с улыбкой.  
 — Сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
По ответной улыбке Тсуны ясно — верит безоговорочно.

…Такеши никогда не жалел об отсутствии метафорической внутренней силы. Но сотрудничество с новой семьей пойдет Вонголе на пользу — укрепит позиции на арене мафиозной Италии, а потом и мира. Высокие амбиции. Но, только задавшись целью достать до луны, окажешься среди звезд.

***

 — Важное задание! — «боа» заглядывает без стука, сверкает лицемерной улыбочкой на пороге временного пристанища Такеши. — Босс уезжает, нужно бы проводить. Рядовой, как назло, занемог… съел что-то не то.

Он разводит руками, сокрушенно вздыхает и с надеждой осведомляется.  
 — Справишься?  
 — Разумеется. Рад быть полезным, — откликается Такеши, размышляя, прихватить ли меч.  
«Босс». Видел ли он его раньше?

 — Тебе прямо по коридору, — напутствует «боа», похлопав по спине. Такеши морщится. — А дальше услышишь.

«Услышишь?»

Глухие удары и впрямь слышны издалека, словно кто-то бьет в огромный там-там. Офицеры сгрудились возле массивной двери, поглядывая с опаской. Ямамото хмыкает, дверная ручка щелкает под пальцами.

«Бляммс!» — разбивается бокал у его ног. Прикрыть глаза, избегая мелких осколков. «Бляммс!» — второй над плечом.

 — Мне приказано сопровождать вас в аэропорт, — вежливая улыбка — подходящее начало?  
В следующий миг его вжимает в стену. Горячее, сильное тело прижимается к собственному, дыхание опаляет щеку. Потрясающая бесцеремонность.  
 — Посмотри на меня.  
Ямамото поднимает взгляд, полный легкой заинтересованности. В глазах напротив полыхает пламя. Так не бывает. Не бывает у человека таких глаз.  
 — С какого хера ты решил, что можешь меня сопровождать?

Ямамото пожимает плечами. Правое, под ладонью, жжет как огнем.

«Я считаю, что справлюсь с этим лучше, чем кто-либо другой». «Я всегда выполняю приказы». «Я буду вам полезен, потому что владею уникальным стилем единоборства. Путь Ивы. Слышали о таком?». Не то, не то, не то.

Ямамото прислушивается к интуиции, подбирая нужные слова.  
 — Я. Смогу. Заменить. Его.  
Хватка ослабевает. К губам прижимается холодное стекло.  
 — Пей.

Привкус дыма опаляет горло, напиток горчит на языке. Ямамото не отводит взгляда. Молчит. Ждет. Пушистый енотовый хвост щекочет шею. Глубокий вдох и выдох.  
 — Босс, пора! — шепчет из коридора «боа». Обжигающие пальцы исчезают с плеча.  
 — Иди за мной.  
«Босс» не отличается многословностью. Такеши задумчиво изучает отпечаток ладони, оставшийся на ткани. И впрямь, пламенное прикосновение.

«Я следую за своим боссом, но вам не обязательно об этом знать». Еще одно испытание. Сколько впереди и к чему он придет в итоге? Ямамото разворачивается, как подобает безупречному офицеру, склоняет голову, коротким жестом касается меча у бедра.  
 — Я готов.

— Он со мной. Остальные нахуй, — веско бросает босс, направляясь к выходу из особняка. — Маммон, карту.  
«Капюшон» возникает из пустоты, сбрасывая в смуглые ладони нечто, напоминающее обрывок туалетной бумаги, и так же внезапно исчезает, оставляя за собой свечение.  
Синее. Кажется, «синий» в последнее время преследует его.

«Босс» садится за руль, рванув с места в карьер. Железные ворота распахиваются за секунду до возможного столкновения.  
Их тормозят на втором светофоре. Козыряют вежливо, предлагают отъехать в сторону для проверки документов. Ямамото не удивлен. На первом слишком много машин, второй — последний на трассе в аэропорт.

Щелкает дверца. Машину окутывает синий туман. Ямамото выбирается наружу и растерянно озирается по сторонам.  
 — Хер ли застыл? — интересуются насмешливо-хрипловато. — Давай, заменяй.

Ямамото закрывает глаза и слушает. Не впервой сражаться в темноте, какая разница, если вместо нее — туман? Отступает по обочине, напряженно прислушиваясь. Воздух вязко колышется. Движение! Рвануться влево, зацепить мечом. Успешно! Соперник мешком валится к ногам. Ямамото не нужно смотреть, чтобы видеть. Первый, второй, третий… сколько их? Идиоты и самоубийцы. Только все это слишком… просто?

Затылок обжигает холодом. Ямамото кидается к машине, к притягивающему теплу, сквозь туман уловив очертания склонившейся к «боссу» фигуры. Клинок тянется вперед, сквозь синеву. Немного вниз и вправо, удар…

Туман рассеивается. Ямамото распахивает глаза: трасса исчезла. Вокруг опадает сад. На лезвии меча — рассеченный шеврон варийского рядового.  
Он не распознал иллюзию. Плохо. Значит, сила иная, чем у Рокудо Мукуро. Но выполнил задание. Хорошо. Есть и другие вопросы.

«Кого я должен был заменить? Что это было?» — напряженно думает Такеши и вдруг получает ответ.

 — Пламя.


	7. Chapter 7

Отправляясь на задание, Ямамото думал, что готов ко всему. За долгие годы в Вонголе случалось всякое. Танцы с аборигенами на островах в обмен на ценный артефакт. Спуск в вулкан в Исландии, где назначил встречу осведомитель дружественной семьи (и невовремя начавшееся извержение). Перестрелки на переговорах. Но Вария превосходила все ожидания.  
Он все еще не встретил Cuore. Или… встретил?

 — Пойдем, расслабимся, милый, — в мысли врывается сладковатый голос, Ямамото глубоко вздыхает и выдыхает. Кончики пальцев снова покалывает. — Покажу одно прелестное местечко.

Придется соглашаться, хорошие отношения с… «коллегами» — залог будущего успеха.

 — Поделюсь прикидами, — предлагает «боа», окинув его критическим взглядом с головы до ног. — О, я не представился! Какая вопиющая невежливость! Луссурия.  
 — Симидзу Синто, — вежливо улыбается Ямамото.

***

В клубе жарко и душно. В кожаных штанах, водолазке «под горло» и высоких берцах Такеши неудобно. Жжет кончики пальцев, жжет в горле, жжет плечо, где оставила прикосновение чужая ладонь. Ямамото помнит другую, на уровне сердца, и приятную прохладу. Или это — ложные воспоминания из-за долгого пребывания под водой? Так же, как рассекший плечо винт? В реальности не осталось и следа.

Он исправно изображает заинтересованность, «выпивая» один бокал за другим.  
Сообщает Луссурии, что ему нужно отлучиться и выскальзывает наружу через запасной выход. По информации Гугла, здесь рядом клиника. Дорогая, а значит, анонимная.

 — Мне нужен рецепт на мазь, — Ямамото выдает лаборантке самую вежливую из арсенала возможных улыбок.  
 — Что у вас? — отзывается та. Приходится оттянуть ворот, демонстрируя ожог. Девушка смотрит грустно, взгляд плещет бескрайней синевой, ручка чертит на бумаге нужные символы.  
Ямамото покупает мазь в ближайшей аптеке, прячет неприметный тюбик в заднем кармане и возвращается на танцпол.

Если бы существовало легендарное пламя, лекарство бы не понадобились. Пламя… Пламя?! Его осеняет так внезапно, что он едва удерживается от того, чтобы хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. Почти слышит: «Ну, наконец-то, мальчишка!» Трясет головой. Только слуховых галлюцинаций сейчас не хватало.

Яркая шевелюра Луссурии видна издалека. Ямамото склоняется к нему, интересуется четким шепотом.  
 — Кажется, я забыл поблагодарить. Это ведь ты… вылечил меня? И способ был… нестандартным?  
 — Умный мальчик, далеко пойдешь, — растягивает губы в улыбке Луссурия. — Такие боссу нравятся. Ох… он обжег тебя?  
Ладонь тянется к плечу, Ямамото уходит от прикосновения, рискуя вызвать недовольство. Виновато, запоздало улыбается.  
 — Я справлюсь с этим сам. Но… я могу этому научиться?  
Луссурия цокает языком и смотрит на его руки.  
 — Нет. Этому — нет.  
Больше не добавляет ничего, а спрашивать дальше опасно.

Обратно возвращаются пешком. Улица пустынна, на заборах качаются причудливые тени деревьев. Разбрасывает тусклый свет фонарь.  
 — Зачем ты к нам пришел? — Луссурия приобнимает Такеши за плечи, тот расслабляется усилием воли, останавливает кулак, готовый оставить отметину на чужом лице. Ямамото, как истый японец, не терпит панибратских прикосновений.  
 — Всегда хотел б…бороться с несправедливостью! — Ямамото пафосно взмахивает рукой и «с трудом» удерживается на ногах.  
Луссурия издает противный смешок, пальцы сползают с плеч на локоть в мнимой поддержке.  
 — Пойдем, пойдем… борец. Кстати, ты чересчур расслабился.

Ямамото недоуменно хмурится. Луссурия с тем же противным смешком подцепляет что-то в кармане Ямамото и вытягивает наружу.  
Маленький прозрачный пакетик до отказа набит белыми таблетками.  
 — И любой коп твой, — доверительно сообщает «боа».  
И впрямь. Слишком «расслабился».

 — Не страшно. Немногие проходят.  
 — Проходят что?  
 — Цепочку испытаний. Тебе нравятся цепочки, Ямамото Такеши? Или… кольца?

Луссурия доверительно улыбается, заинтересованно всматривается в лицо. Ямамото покачивается, на миг прикрывает глаза, скрывая отразившееся во взгляде.  
 — Всего должно быть в меру. Внешнее является отражением внутреннего.  
 — Боссу бы понравился твой ответ, — одобрительно отзывается Луссурия. Ямамото ускоряет неровный шаг. Тонкая цепочка обвивает шею, ободок кольца Вонголы холодит грудь.

***

Той ночью он долго не может уснуть. Бесцельно бродит по коридорам замка, напоминая себе охотничьего пса, потерявшего след. Он даже не отказался бы от сигареты из пачки Гокудеры, говорят, это помогает сосредоточиться. Но Гокудера на другом конце Италии.

В ушах все звучит голос Луссурии. «Тебе нравятся цепочки и кольца? Тебе нравится босс?»  
«Какой он тебе босс, придурок?» Внутренний голос категоричен, а Такеши невесело усмехается. Ну конечно, нет.

 — Не спится? — интересуются над ухом.  
Решительно, он растерял остатки бдительности.

Ямамото резко оборачивается. Перед глазами — насмешливая улыбка и пачка сигарет. Он аккуратно тянет одну, прикуривает от огня на… ладони? Или внимательность дошла до того уровня, что он не замечает зажигалку?

Рядом тихо хмыкают, прикуривают шумно. Алые перья щекочут скулу.  
Они курят молча, сбрасывая пепел в приоткрытое окно и беззвездную ночь.

 — Дрыхнуть иди, — нарушает тишину собеседник. — Чтоб я тебя здесь не видел до утра.  
Ямамото кивает, принимая скрытое предупреждение. Тушит сигарету о подоконник и оборачивается. Но не успевает сделать и шага.

Его хватают за плечо, тянут к себе, вжимая в тепло тела, шепчут на ухо саркастично и тут же отпускают, ошеломленного.

 — Cuore. Приятно познакомиться.


	8. Chapter 8

Ямамото ворочается на кровати до утра. В комнате душно, медитация не спасает от ненужных мыслей.  
Почему Cuore так легко раскрыл себя? Доверяет или проверяет?

Такеши, как в детстве, укрывается с головой, забросив руку на подушку. Бесшумно отворяется дверь, шаги останавливаются у кровати, летит на пол бесцеремонно сдернутое одеяло.

 — Вставай, — светлые волосы блестят в полумраке, словно луна разлила серебро. — Будешь участвовать в задании на равных. Не забудь меч.

Что ж, к ранним подъемам не привыкать.  
 — Да… учитель.

***

Его вырубает на взлете. Голова склоняется на плечо «учителя». Тот не отодвигается и не возражает. Хмыкнув, накрывает макушку ладонью, точно защищая от шума турбин. Шепчет что-то. Ямамото хмурится во сне.

_В груди разливается вода. Под затылком сырой песок, в небе кружатся звезды, исчезая в черной воронке. Прохладная ладонь резко давит на грудь. К губам прижимаются губы. Вода тает под воздухом, в легкие течет живительный кислород. Чудится шепот: «Дыши, мальчишка, дыши».  
Легкие скручивает кашель, тело подбрасывает на песке. Потревоженный краб скрывается за камнем. Ладонь исчезает. Звезды мерцают ровно. _

Кажется, он только закрыл глаза, а лайнер уже идет на посадку, планируя над лазурным морем.  
 — Выспался? — насмешливый взгляд пронзает не хуже клинка. Ямамото мотает головой, отгоняя ощущение, улыбается, рассеянно ероша волосы.  
 — Не очень.  
 — И долго не выспишься, — заключает «учитель», спускаясь по трапу.

Местность Ямамото незнакома. Весело машут листьями пальмы, шелестит белой пеной прибой, возвышаются горы, усыпанные невысокими домами. Белый камень любят на островах. Что это? Кипр? Греция? Марокко?

 — Нам туда, — «учитель» кивает в сторону гор, где виднеются зубчатые очертания башенок. Замок в горах? — Надо бы побеседовать с хозяином. Вовремя, Соуза, — это уже водителю, просигналившему со стоянки.

 — Нужно кого-то устранить? — интересуется Ямамото, укладывая на колени катану и всматриваясь в узор на ножнах. По плечам пробегает холодок, кондиционер в салоне работает на полную.  
«Учитель» дергает плечом, зеркало отражает усмешку.  
 — Позже.

Машина плавно трогается с места, водитель гонит по горному серпантину как по скоростному шоссе. Такеши вжимает в сиденье, за окном сливаются в серо-золото-зеленое горы, песок и травы. Наверное, они там по пояс.

Подъезжают не с парадного входа. «Учитель» взлетает по ступенькам, со скрипом распахивается тяжелая дверь. Портреты взирают со стен, ноги утопают в мягкости ковровых дорожек, мраморная лестница уводит вверх.

Перед дверью на третьем этаже спутник останавливается. Костяшки пальцев коротко отстукивают на дорогом дереве замысловатый ритм. Дверь приотворяется.  
 — Жди здесь.  
Случайно ли оставлена щелочка? Взгляд ловит отблеск золота волос и край улыбки. «Учитель» усмехается, протягивает руку.  
 — Давно не виделись… Каваллоне.

Ямамото застывает как громом пораженный. Так вот чей это особняк! Никто не знал об убежище на островах, но можно было предположить… Он делает несколько кадров на телефон, аккуратно убирает мобильник обратно.  
В кабинете воцаряется молчание. Воображение рисует крепкие объятия. Ямамото жмурится, отгоняя неприятное чувство.

 — Ты по делу, или… — нарушает тишину Каваллоне.  
 — И то, и другое, — такие интонаций в голосе «учителя» Такеши слышит впервые. Искристые, точно пузырьки в шампанском. Но какое ему дело до интонаций?  
— За двумя зайцами, Скуало?  
 — Североамериканскими. Вернее, сицилийскими, — «учитель» расхаживает по кабинету. — Я говорил с Луче. Если все пройдет успешно, у нас появится ученый. Он вернет в строй остальных аркобалено.  
 — Аркобалено? Всегда думал, что это…  
 — Сказка для мафии? Многие так и считают. Но…

Ямамото смотрит во все глаза, прижавшись спиной к стене. Нет, ему не кажется. На ладони «учителя» переливается лазурь. Тянется вверх, меняет очертания, светится прожилками, манит к себе. Ямамото до боли сжимает кулак, отгоняя наваждение.  
 — Но таким образом мы снабдим пламенем наших офицеров. Оно особенно пригодится, если Вонгола…

Дверь захлопывается, Ямамото едва успевает отпрянуть. Жаль, он услышит не все. Но сведения — вопрос времени. Пока же он доложит боссу, что…  
Пальцы замирают за миллиметр до экрана. Не сейчас. Он расскажет позже, когда будет знать наверняка. Заодно лучше присмотрится к Каваллоне.  
Сообщение улетает на номер Гокудеры.

«Луче». Пробей по базе».


	9. Chapter 9

Они гостят в особняке без малого две недели. Ямамото не спрашивает, в чем заключается задание. Интуиция подсказывает, этого лучше не делать. Радушно улыбается владельцу особняка, неизменно присутствующему на ужине.

Привыкает к тренировкам в пять утра и все увереннее держит меч, сочетая новые навыки с приемами из «Пути Ивы». Исправно шлет отчеты Тсуне, ограничиваясь короткими предложениями о том, что все идет по плану. Недоговаривает.

Такеши осознает, что ему здесь… нравится. Нравится белый особняк на фоне ослепительно голубого неба. Блеск клинка в руках «учителя»… Скуало. Нравится наблюдать, сидя на ступеньках, как солнце играет в ветвях старого вяза. Ямамото ловит себя на том, что посоревновался бы с ветром, кто быстрее доберется до верхушки.

Нравятся совместные ужины, на которых не нужно следить за словами и жестами и не обсуждают ничего серьезного. Скуало и Дино дискутируют о сортах винограда, до хрипоты спорят, чья яхта круче, оценивают красоток, разгуливающих вдоль берега в одном парео. Впрочем, про красоток Ямамото не хочется ни говорить, ни слушать, но задумываться о причине чревато. Лучше смотреть на плывущие над островом облака и очертания гор, залитых розовым закатным солнцем. Кто бы мог подумать, что в неполные двадцать шесть ему захочется… наслаждаться жизнью?

***

Однажды Скуало зовет прокатиться. Серпантин спускается вниз и снова уводит вверх. В салоне мягкий баритон призывает уплыть на корабле и открыть сердце. У итальянцев все песни о любви.

У подножия скал плещется море, деревья качают зелеными кронами. Осень сюда не торопится, если заглядывает вообще. Дорога уходит все выше, к небольшой площадке, где в приветствии раскрывает руки высокая статуя чужого бога.  
 — Вылезай, — командует Скуало. Двигатель затихает, Ямамото вдыхает полной грудью горный воздух. — Идем.

Они останавливаются у подножия статуи. Камень в свете солнца кажется золотым. Скуало оборачивается, солнце путается и в его волосах.

 — Здесь нет туристов и лишних ушей, — внимательный взгляд прощупывает как сканер. — Слушай внимательно. Мне все равно, в каких богов ты веришь. Все равно, о чем думаешь. Но мне не все равно, — ладонь накрывает местечко пониже ключиц, — что в твоем сердце.  
Пальцы снова покалывает, каждый вдох обжигает, словно в воздухе все пятьдесят градусов и вовсе не по Фаренгейту. В воздухе отблеск голубого. Ямамото не верит глазам: руку обнимает такое же, как у Скуало, лазурное пламя. Невозможно.

 — Самого главного не увидишь глазами. Остальное — только твой выбор, — ладонь исчезает. Вместе с ней исчезает и пламя.  
 — Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
Секундное молчание.  
 — Из Варии не уходят. Я за двадцать лет так и не смог пойти по пути Томмазо Бушетты.

Ямамото замирает. Но Скуало уже предвкушающе скалится, печаль во взгляде лишь показалась.  
 — Думал обойтись малой кровью? В стойку, мальчишка.  
 — Я давно не мальчишка.  
 — Докажи это!

Они тренируются до седьмого пота, и Ямамото понимает, все предыдущие занятия были «цветочками». А ягодки — вот они. В усмешках Скуало. В неимоверных прыжках. В напряженно-звенящем скрещении мечей.  
Он инстинктивно отражает удар за ударом, полностью доверившись телу и клинку.  
 — Используй пламя?  
 — Что?  
 — Используй пламя!

Скуало кричит и это удивительно идет ему. Такеши вспоминает покалывание и прохладную ладонь. В ушах звенит, вокруг стремительно темнеет. Пляшут, кружатся верхушки раскидистых сосен. А потом все исчезает.

 — Смотрю, ты любитель падать в обморок, — на горизонте догорает закат, мышцы неприятно ноют. — Перенапряжение от пламени. Привыкнешь.

Скуало убирает ладонь из-под его затылка, отходит в сторону. Садится, подтянув к себе колени, смотрит в небо, где проглядывают первые звезды.  
 — Останемся здесь. Есть опыт ночевок на природе?  
 — Все в порядке, — Ямамото, садится, опираясь на ладонь, голова все еще кружится. Пламя воздействует на физическое состояние?

Вокруг тихо, только ветер шепчется с листвой. Голос Скуало успокаивает. Расслабляет.

 — Когда я был мальчишкой, вражда могущественных семей находилась на пике. Так уж вышло, что я родился в одной из них. У нас с Каваллоне схожие судьбы — оба наших отца умерли рано, и нам обоим пришлось принять на себя груз управления семьей. Ты ведь уже понял, кто я, верно?

Скуало оборачивается, смотрит насмешливо. По спине Ямамото бегут мурашки. Проверка или вопрос без подвоха?

— Сложно было не понять, — делает он пробный ход. Скуало кивает удовлетворенно.  
 — Конечно, мне помогли. За моей спиной, тогда совсем еще мальчишки, встал Тир. Он и учил меня сражаться. Глава Вонголы… — при этом имени Скуало кривится, словно откусил кислый лимон, — Тимотео, тоже предлагал помощь. На своих условиях. Условий я не хотел.

 — А сейчас? — Ямамото смотрит внимательно. — Если бы ты сейчас вернулся в прошлое, ты бы… согласился?  
Опасный вопрос. Своевременный. Но Скуало словно мечом отрезает все одним коротким:  
 — Нет.

Он продолжает, запрокинув голову и вглядываясь в небо, на которое ночь накинула звездную сеть.  
— У Тимотео был сын, которому не нравилась политика отца, и он ко мне присоединился. Потом появились остальные. К нам приходят только нужные люди. Мы не стремимся к мировому господству и не собираем Тринисетте… ты слышал о нем?

Такеши неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
 — Но какая у вас цель? Идеология есть у всех.  
 — Идеология… Сколько же в тебе дури! Ответишь сам на свой вопрос — получишь место в высшем офицерском составе. Авансом.  
Скуало несколько секунд наслаждается удивленным молчанием, а потом выдает.  
 — Сначала нужно выучить семь языков. На самом деле, — продолжает он уже серьезно, — цель каждый определяет для себя сам. Подумай об этом. О том, что важно для тебя. Кстати… слышал, ты искал Cuore.

Ямамото молча кивает.

 — Ты его нашел.

Скуало смотрит пронзительно-внимательно, Ямамото подается вперед, всматриваясь в чернеющее море. Дыхание Скуало согревает собственные губы.

 — Ничего я не искал, — быстрый ответ скрывает смятение, голос — шумное биение сердца. Скуало словно не замечает. Зевает и растягивается на земле, опустив голову на сцепленные в замок пальцы. Ямамото ложится рядом. Всматривается в четкий профиль… врага? Нет, уже не врага. Возможно, в другой жизни они были бы друзьями, но к чему мечтать о несбыточном? Люди не сожалеют о полете, не имея крыльев. К тому же, Cuore не может быть двое. Кто-то из них лжет, но как узнать наверняка? Нужно вернуться в особняк, разложить все по полочкам и побыть в одиночестве.

Не вовремя вспоминается давний разговор перед поездкой. Он спросил тогда, что делать, если босс Варии откажется сотрудничать. И получил исчерпывающий ответ.

 _— Тсуна, а что если он… откажется следовать за нами?  
В глазах босса отражается вся мировая скорбь. И немного раздраженности.  
 — Боюсь, тогда нам придется… пойти на крайние меры.  
_  
Ямамото полночи ворочается на холодной земле, засыпая лишь с рассветом.


	10. Chapter 10

Кажется, Скуало может читать мысли. Неудобное умение. Наутро, едва солнце показывается из-за кромки горизонта, он вскакивает на ноги.

 — Возвращаемся домой.  
— Не попрощаемся с хозяином? — сдержанно интересуется Ямамото, укладывая куртку в рюкзак.  
 — Каваллоне переживет, — усмешка у Скуало острая и пронзительная. Понимающая. Автомобиль пиликает, распахивая двери.

На этот раз обходится без аэропорта. «Феррари» петляет среди горных массивов и усыпанных ромашками полей. Такеши старается не показывать удивления. Выходит, все это время они провели… в Италии? А он-то придумал себе особняк на острове! Минус сто баллов за внимательность, Ямамото Такеши.

 — Редджо-ди-Калабрия. Приятное место, — бросает Скуало, обернувшись на миг и вновь сосредоточившись на дороге.

***

«Дома» встречают всем составом. Высшим офицерским. Обступают вокруг, стоит выйти из машины. Это непривычно — в Вонголе встречались, в основном, на общих совещаниях.

— Как поездочка, босс? — интересуется «боа», подскакивает к Ямамото, хлопает по плечу. — Как загорел! Южный воздух пошел тебе на пользу!  
 — Дубина, здесь он тоже южный, — басит «зонтик», зонтик реальный угрожающе близко к «боа», но тот утекает ловко, словно и не стоял на этом месте несколько секунд назад.  
 — И бесплатный, — тоненько уточняют над плечом белокурого «принца».  
Офицеры смотрят на Скуало. Тот кивает.  
 — К церемонии все готово, — Cuore стоит на крыльце, китель небрежно распахнут, руки скрещены на груди.  
 — Если ты не передумал, — пищит «капюшон». — Но учти, отступные неподъемны как ипотека в Риме.

Церемония? Это зашло слишком далеко. Но права отступать нет. Ни на одной из сторон.

***

Большой зал напоминает собор. Высокие своды, величественная колоннада, тканая дорожка, ведущая к высокому, обитому бархатом трону. Говорите, не стремитесь к господству?  
Скуало вышагивает первым. Опускается на трон, забросив ногу на ногу. На подлокотнике устраивается Cuore.

Остальные выстраиваются по бокам. Ямамото вспоминается старинный обычай, когда провинившийся солдат шел по центру строя, а остальные награждали его палочными ударами.  
Ноги неимоверно тяжелые, ботинки оставляют на мягкой дорожке грязные следы. Такеши провожают внимательными взглядами. Глаза не завязали, значит, доверяют?

К Скуало подлетает Луссурия с подносом.  
 — Все руки оттянул! — жалуется он. На подносе пистолет, чаша и… фотография?  
В воздухе свистит стилет, Скуало ловко перехватывает рукоять. Острием рисует под ладонью крест, смотрит выжидающе. Ямамото как под гипнозом протягивает руку. Алые дорожки расчерчивают кожу, запястье прижимается к запястью.

Тихий, но отчетливый голос Скуало слышно в каждом уголке зала.  
 — Мафия создана, чтобы защитить слабого от произвола сильного.  
Углы фотокарточки царапают ладонь.

 — Если предашь — сгоришь, как сгорает этот образ, — продолжает Cuore. На кончиках смуглых пальцев играет пламя. Бумага занимается сразу, но горит неохотно. Жжет пальцы, жжет ладонь. Ямамото стискивает зубы и молчит. Мазь от ожогов исправит положение.

Нужно отвлечься, думать об отстраненном. Ночной клуб, аптека, бейджик на груди лаборантки… Расплывчатые буквы обретают четкость, складываются в имя.

«Луче».

В руках Cuore возникает кожаный браслет с заклепками, застежки защелкиваются на запястье Ямамото.  
 — Поздравляю, варийский офицер, — усмехается Cuore.

Пламя гаснет, фотокарточка изгибается под причудливым углом. Внутри холодеет. На уцелевшей части — прядь беспорядочных, каштановых волос на фоне герба Вонголы.


	11. Chapter 11

Церемония представления вспоминается как в тумане. Теперь Ямамото знает «братьев по оружию» и может составить подробный отчет. Луссурия. Бельфегор. Маммон. Леви. Скуало. Занзас. Верхушка офицерского состава Варии.

Следующие несколько дней Ямамото проводит в одиночестве. Ему выделяют комнаты под крышей, на мансарде, где по весне вьют гнездо ласточки.  
 — Поменяю за доплату, — предлагает Маммон. Ямамото мотает головой, вглядываясь в крест на запястье. Перекрестье дорог, перекрестье путей. У судьбы они неисповедимы, но всегда не случайны.

Он успевает составить и отправить отчет боссу, умолчав о некоторых деталях, потренироваться во дворе (Луссурия с радостью соглашается стать его оппонентом) и посетить главный зал, где собираются на обеды. Немногим отличается от обедов у Каваллоне.  
 — Маленькие собачки лают громко, но не кусают, — после шутки Cuore зала взрывается смехом. Ямамото смотрит на алые пушистые перья. Был бы котом — непременно потрогал бы. Как он не боится казаться таким… необычным?

***

Стоя у окна мансарды и вглядываясь в ночь, Ямамото думает, что имя Cuore подходит обоим. Скуало — яркий, порывистый, как пламя на ветру. Словно Данко, ведущий за собой.  
Занзас. Притягательный, устойчивый, загадочный. Наверняка мурашки от многозначительно бархатистого «Хм» бегут у многих. Он самоуверен, не зависит от чужого мнения и всегда в центре, даже если кажется, что в стороне.

Такеши так углубляется в размышления, что не сразу замечает темную фигуру на балконе. Луна серебрит волосы и Ямамото узнает ночного гостя раньше, чем слышит голос.  
— Важный вопрос, — плечи Скуало оттягивает рюкзак, бедро обнимает обойма с зарядами для меча. — Готов отправиться туда, откуда можешь не вернуться?  
Ямамото кивает раньше, чем успевает подумать.

***

Верхняя площадка особняка открыта всем ветрам. Ветер ерошит волосы, забивается в уши, гул двигателей заглушает слова. Скуало садится рядом с пилотом, Ямамото падает в кресло позади.  
 — Запоминай. Один магнат на Сардинии прокручивал незаконные делишки под нашим носом. Наркотики еще бы сошли ему с рук, но не работорговля. Доказательств вагон.

На колени падает планшет с открытым видео. Экран бесстрастно демонстрирует сделку между двумя синьорами. И людей в кандалах. Среди них и взрослые, и дети. Ямамото мутит, от резкого взлета или осознания — ему знаком один из синьоров. Это доверенный Тсуны! Должно быть, ошибка… или нет?

 — Как его… зовут?  
 — Чтишь традиции самураев — узнать имя противника перед тем, как убить? — хмыкает Скуало. — Борчелли Мендоза.

Борчелли… Точно он. Претендовал на место в Альянсе и последующем вступлении в Вонголу. Владеет активами отелей на Канарских, Карибских островах, а также Сардинии. Они встречались несколько раз на приемах и в кабинете Тсуны. Ямамото прикусывает губу — что, если у Борчелли хорошая память на лица? Остается надеяться на удачу.

 — Филиппины, Малайзия, Индия, схема одна, — негромко продолжает Скуало. — Его люди рыскают по неблагополучным районам в поисках тех, кто остался без крова и семьи. Их ждет транзит через Эгейское море в Италию, а после страны Ближнего Востока.  
 — Это отвратительно, — слова выталкиваются с трудом, царапая горло. Ямамото давно привык к делам с оборотом наркотиков, перестрелками и отмыванием денег, но в груди поднимается тошнота.  
 — Отвратительно. Особенно на твоей территории, — подтверждает Скуало, откидываясь на спинку сиденья.  
 — План отеля? — нужно перевести тему, иначе вывернет прямо здесь.  
 — Там найдешь, — Скуало кивает на планшет, прикрывает глаза. Ямамото листает фотографии. Хмурится. Приподнимает бровь. С экрана улыбается Луче, бережно держа в ладонях семь пустышек. Ямамото моргает — показалось? — но картинка не меняется.

Пустышки светятся.


	12. Chapter 12

Добираются за полчаса. Скуало открывает глаза, стоит гидросамолету замереть на прибрежной полосе. Вокруг тихо, шелестит море и сияет на полнеба луна.  
Они идут среди высоких пальм, по пути прихватывают пару браслетов, забытых (забытых ли?) кем-то из отдыхающих. Переодеваются в рощице пышно цветущих кустов, входя в образ идиотов-туристов и озираясь по сторонам. Скуало указывает подбородком в сторону цели — бунгало на отшибе. Домик не простой, Ямамото отмечает красные точки, скользящие по стволам деревьев и двоих охранников.

Руки касается прохладная ладонь, со стороны — пожатие, на деле — горстка сюрикенов. На случай, если мирно пройти не удастся.  
 — Левый — твой, правый — мой, — коротко отдает указания Скуало. Лучи острых звезд впиваются в кожу.

Ямамото ссыпает сюрикены в карман шорт и расслабленной походкой направляется к бунгало.  
 — Извините, пожалуйста, нам срочно нужен администратор.  
 — Номер в ужасном состоянии! — вступает Скуало.  
Охранники переглядываются между собой, на квадратных лицах проступает недоумение.  
 — Дрыхнет он, — грубовато отзывается тот, что слева. — Переночуй как есть, завтра поговорите.  
 — Очень нужно сейчас, — с сожалением улыбается Ямамото. Делает шаг к двери. Мордовороты заступают дорогу.  
Это последнее, что они успевают.

Росчерки сюрикенов пронзают темноту падающими звездами. Охранники как подкошенные падают на песок. Ямамото подхватывает и укладывает одного, пока Скуало разбирается со вторым. Лишний шум ни к чему.  
 — Извините, — Ямамото — киллер, но киллер вежливый, поэтому стучит, а не вышибает дверь с ноги.  
— Нам очень нужен синьор Борчелли.

На пятый или шестой стук им открывают. Заспанный лысоватый мужчина в потертом халате, на миг напомнивший Джанини. Точно он. Работорговец, втеревшийся в доверие к Тсуне. Что-то в его облике откровенно не нравится Ямамото.  
— Третий час ночи… — зевает он. — Вы смотрели на время, синьоры? — цепкий взгляд шарит по лицам, скользкий как змея.  
 — Извините… — разводит руками Ямамото. — Мы только хотели…  
 — Кажется, я встречал вас раньше, синьор. Приехали отдохнуть?  
Ямамото холодеет. Если Борчелли вспомнит… Скуало бросает на него быстрый взгляд.  
 — Вряд ли мы виделись раньше… — рассеянно улыбается он. — Вспомнил, я видел вашу фотографию в холле отеля! Но здесь невозможно отдыхать! По стенам бегают хамелеоны, в ванной подтекает, а спальня…  
 — Пойдемте ко мне в кабинет, там можно поговорить спокойно.

Быстро сдается. Здесь что-то не так. Пресловутая красная кнопка под столом? Охрана в остальных комнатах?  
 — Мы очень, очень извиняемся, — Ямамото до пола склоняется в почтительном поклоне. Вот оно! Никто не ложится спать в штанах и лакированных ботинках.  
 — Куда-то собрались?  
Скуало молниеносным движением вытаскивает галстук из-под ворота халата, затягивая узел. Борчелли хрипит и дергается.  
 — Не рекомендую звать на помощь, — опасно щурится Скуало. — Пройдемте с нами. Там и поговорим.  
Борчелли беспорядочно дергает руками и ногами, пытаясь высвободиться. Сюрикен у горла пресекает попытки.

 — Я осмотрю дом, — Ямамото бесшумно взлетает по лестнице. Ударом под ребра отправляет отдохнуть охранника, распахивает дверь в кабинет. Компьютер не запаролен, флешка мигает синим огоньком, записывая данные. Вот и доказательство для Тсуны.

Скуало тащит Борчелли по песку, Ямамото заметает следы позаимствованной у уборщика метелочкой. До вертолета пятьдесят метров. Слишком легко.  
Песок позади взметается, разлетаясь в стороны, земля гудит под ногами. Глухие металлические голоса приказывают немедленно остановиться. Моски! Роботы, сконструированные под контролем CEDEF. Ну и охрана у вас, синьор Борчелли…

Скуало забрасывает работорговца на плечо и бежит к самолету. Пилот вдруг сгибается пополам, хватаясь за грудь, в лобовом стекле чернеет аккуратное отверстие. Плохо.  
Роботы все ближе, гудят и целятся. Борчелли извивается ужом, пытаясь выскользнуть. Скуало коротко давит на его шею, чуть ниже сонной артерии. Работорговец свисает мешком.  
 — Быстрее!  
 — Я прикрою, — получится, должно получиться! Ямамото сжимает в руке кольцо на тонкой цепочке, вызывая из глубин памяти то, что почувствовал, сражаясь со Скуало на вершине горы.  
Лазурь встает стеной, сдерживая пули. Ямамото шаг за шагом отступает назад, вот уже пена обнимает лодыжки…  
 — Руку, мальчишка!

Ямамото, не глядя, протягивает руку. Запястье обхватывают горячие сухие пальцы, дергают резко, утягивая в кабину. Самолет взмывает ввысь, на соседнем сиденье стонет пилот, на заднем распластался Борчелли. По стеклу бегут трещины, Скуало стискивает зубы.  
 — Вести не смогу.  
По рубашке от плеча стекает алая струйка.  
 — Перехватывай управление. Буду говорить, что надо делать.

Эти два часа в воздухе Ямамото запомнит надолго. Лишенную герметизации машину нельзя поднять высоко или увеличить скорость, при малейшем маневре она опасно накреняется то влево, то вправо.  
Ямамото передвигает нужные рычажки, выравнивая самолет. Их не преследуют.

 — К замку нельзя. Давай дальше, — Скуало кивает на панель. — Этот потяни, этот вверх, штурвал резко на себя…  
Самолет послушно идет на посадку, приземляясь на окраине городка и потревожив нескольких прикорнувших голубей.

-Валим, — командует Скуало. Ямамото закидывает Борчелли на плечо, пока Скуало разбирается с пилотом. Впереди светится неоновыми огнями ночной клуб. Он бывал здесь раньше! Точно бывал, тогда, с Луссурией.  
Они заходят со двора, спускаются вниз по лестнице. Дверь под рукой Скуало натужно скрипит, неохотно открываясь. Впереди светлый коридор, освещенный множеством неоновых ламп и безликие двери.  
 — Луче!  
Одна из дверей вдруг открывается, выпуская уже знакомую Такеши лаборантку.  
 — Сюда, сюда…  
Скуало укладывает пилота на кушетку, тот едва слышно стонет.  
 — Пламя Солнца, срочно!

Такеши не верит глазам. На ладони девушки возникает сияющая мягким желтым светом пустышка. Свет обволакивает рану, края стягиваются сами собой, оставляя тонкий, почти незаметный шрам.  
 — Меня не надо. Сам справлюсь, — пресекает дальнейшие расспросы Скуало. — Тачка где обычно?  
Девушка робко кивает и улыбается, сжимая ладонь. Золотой свет исчезает.

***

Они молчат всю дорогу до замка. Ямамото время от времени поглядывает на Скуало, а тот вдруг оборачивается и… улыбается. В груди разливается сумасшедшее тепло.

У них получилось! Оказывается, это так здорово — работать в команде! Ямамото медлит секунду и улыбается в ответ.

Передав Борчелли нужным людям и возвращаясь к себе, Ямамото сталкивается с Cuore. Тот наклоняется непозволительно близко, перья щекочут скулу.  
— Наслышан о вашем вояже. Неплохо, Ямамото Такеши.

Чужое дыхание обжигает ухо, а Ямамото, непозволительно для своих двадцати шести, глупо и неуместно краснеет.


	13. Chapter 13

Раньше план был бы однозначен. Сблизиться с Луче — сводить на свидание (одно, два, три), завоевать доверие и узнать больше о пустышках, а заодно получить доступ в лабораторию.  
Но от возникшей в голове картинки: он держит девушку за руку, целует розовые губы, приглашает выпить кофе и не только, становится не по себе. На месте Луче вдруг представляется ухмыляющийся Cuore и настроение портится окончательно.

Дни летят за днями. Снег успевает укрыть землю, деревья и крыши тонкой, чистой пеленой. Ямамото завтракает и ужинает вместе с варийскими офицерами. Тренируется в саду со Скуало. Шлет одинаковые отчеты Тсуне: «Дело продвигается».  
Не продвигается ничего и поздним вечером Ямамото идет в комнаты Cuore.

Тот и не думает швыряться бокалами. Сидит себе, развалившись в кресле, окидывая внимательно-прищуренным взглядом полуночного визитера.  
— Случилось что?  
Ямамото мотает головой. Глупый жест. Подходит ближе, садится в кресло напротив, вскидывает взгляд.  
— Почему пустышки светятся?

Cuore долго молчит, покачивая в ладони наполненный янтарем бокал.  
— Я тебе отвечу. После увлекательной истории. В 1816 году на Сицилии зародилась мафия…

Ямамото слышал историю много раз. О ней говорили в школе, Тсуна не раз упоминал о ней на собраниях Альянса и Семьи. Джотто Вонгола объединил под своей рукой тех, кто хотел бороться с несправедливостью. Потом его предал соратник. Ничего нового Cuore не расскажет.

— Примерно в 1821 году в команде Джотто появился человек, которому все доверяли. Он стал незаменимым подспорьем, потому что принес с собой…

Занзас раскрывает ладонь, где переливается всеми оттенками, от алого до апельсинового, огненный шар. Ямамото подается вперед, глядя завороженно. Пламя. У Скуало похожее, только лазурное. Пламя Занзаса цвета крови.

— Рикардо обладал уникальным пламенем. Не всем это понравилось. Многие, в том числе и Джотто, посчитали бесчестным такое преимущество над противником. Но Рикардо настаивал на своем…  
«Они с Джотто сцепились, и Рикардо устроил переворот…» — добавляет про себя Ямамото. Но Cuore говорит совсем другое.

— Рикардо изгнали. Он отправился за пределы Сицилии, на Мальту. Больше они с Джотто не встречались. Рикардо основал свою семью. Но вот незадача… Рикардо тоже звался Вонголой.

За окнами сгущается темнота, все ярче разгорается пламя на смуглой ладони. Высвечивает старые шрамы. Это тоже завораживает. Ямамото с силой сжимает пальцы на запястье, чтобы привести себя в чувство.

— Рикардо отрекся от семьи, оставив себе только имя. И начальный вензель «В» в фамилии. Вонгола же процветала, поколение за поколением неся в мир честность, доброту и справедливость. О деяниях Рикардо известно мало. Кроме того, что он сохранил пламя и собрал вокруг себя таких же, как он.

Он не врет? Все так и было? Неужели то, что им твердили все эти годы — ложь? Ямамото весь обращается в слух.

— Шли годы, менялись поколения. У потомков Вонголы остались Кольца — символы власти, у потомков Рикардо — Пламя. Кстати, вот он, — взмахом руки Занзас указывает на стену. У темноволосого смуглого человека на портрете его ухмылка.

 — Вария — потомки Хранителей Рикардо, — продолжает Cuore. Бокал с глухим стуком опускается на стол. — С каждым поколением пламя все больше слабело. Но мы нашли его источник. Пустышки.

Cuore поднимается, подается вперед, закрывая собой все обозримое пространство. Лбом прижимается ко лбу Ямамото.  
 — Тебе, наверное, интересно, почему я тебе все это рассказываю? А что, если я хочу сделать тебя своим Хранителем?

Ямамото хмурится, вглядываясь в огонь в глазах напротив.  
 — А Скуало? Как же он?  
— Дождя много не бывает, — коротко усмехается Cuore. — Впрочем, есть одно условие…

Сердце колотится так, что вот-вот пробьет грудную клетку. Жаркое дыхание ерошит волосы, от бархатистого шепота по спине пробегает стая мурашек.  
— Признаешь ли ты во мне свое Небо?

Ямамото молчит, не в силах отвести взгляд.


	14. Chapter 14

Если неприятности случаются — то все и сразу. Звонок от бейсбольного тренера совсем невовремя, но отказываться нельзя — пропадет идеальное прикрытие. Предупредив Скуало о том, что уедет на пару дней, Такеши трясется в пыльном автобусе. Водитель как сумасшедший гонит вниз по серпантину, возвращая Ямамото с небес на землю.

На одной чаше весов — Вонгола. Семья. Задания, контракты, убийства. Борьба за справедливость. Четко выверенный, как во всей мафии, кодекс прав и обязанностей, от которого нельзя отступать ни на шаг.  
На другой чаше — Вария. Все те же задания, контракты, убийства. Борьба за справедливость. Потрясающее тепло и… свобода?

В особняке дышалось по-другому. Он пикировался со Скуало и Луссурией, подхватывал первый луч солнца на лезвие клинка, смеялся за общим столом над шутками Cuore. Он наконец-то… жил?

Но рано или поздно это закончится. Уже заканчивается.

***

Вчера, в кабинете, он долго молчал. Cuore хмыкнул и выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди.

 — И вот тебе, «на сладкое». Многие пытались собрать Тринисетте — комплект из семи Колец Вонголы, семи Колец Варии и… пустышек. По легенде тот, кто соединит три магических элемента, получит власть над стихиями и станет Властелином Мира.  
Такеши нервно усмехается.  
 — Я слышал вариант про мировую гармонию.  
 — Такой большой, а веришь в сказки.

Cuore откровенно насмехается и это… обидно?

 — Ты знаешь хоть одну историю, где будущий Темный Властелин открыто признается в своих желаниях?  
Такеши качает головой.  
 — Иди спать. О своем решении скажешь завтра.

В школе мафиози их учили, они — функция, чтобы защищать свое Небо. Они — необходимая, но не самая важная часть системы. Инструмент для поддержания власти. Но Cuore, кажется, не нуждается в инструментах.

***

Телефон в кармане вибрирует. Такеши медлит пару секунд перед тем, как ответить.  
 — Слушаю, Дечимо.  
Голос в трубке мягок и искренен.  
 — Ты устал. Возвращайся.  
Слишком часто в последнее время Ямамото не верит глазам или ушам.  
 — Не понимаю, Тсуна. Кстати, ты получил файлы на Борчелли? Он…  
Легкая заминка в голосе и отвечает не сразу.  
 — Ты ошибся, но об этом потом. Заканчивай и возвращайся. Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Что-то подозревает? В чутье Тсуне не откажешь. Но почему сейчас?

 — Мне нужно еще немного времени. Я… почти проник в их сердце.  
Ямамото прикрывает глаза. Ему нужно время, чтобы понять…  
 — Хорошо, — неожиданно легко соглашается Тсуна. — Я доверяю тебе. Удачной игры, Такеши.

Точно подозревает. Но сначала матч. Потом все остальное.

***

Стадион встречает привычным гулом. Команды разминаются, в глазах рябит от бело-красной формы. За несколько месяцев он привык к черно-белой? Такеши пожимает руку сопернику и… останавливается как вкопанный. Из-под маски на него смотрит Скуало. Ямамото мотает головой и наваждение исчезает.

Он отбивает мяч за мячом, но мысли далеко от бейсбольного поля. Скорее бы приехать в гостиницу и подумать обо всем спокойно!

 — Отличная игра, — тренер хлопает Такеши по плечу после шести аутов вражеской команды. — Проведем так же вторую часть — выйдем в международное первенство.  
Такеши привычно улыбается. Так, как нужно. Так, как от него ждут. Что, если все эти годы он не обязан был улыбаться, когда ему не хотелось?

Вторые шесть аутов пролетают незаметно. Ямамото пропускает два мяча, но команда выигрывает. Его поздравляют, хлопают по плечам и спине, и это слишком напоминает вонгольские поздравления. Наигранно радостные, общие, коллективные. Ямамото благодарит, улыбается, машет зрителям на трибунах.  
И встречается взглядом со Скуало.

Тот легко перемахивает ограждающий поле забор, идет навстречу. Под его взглядом толпа мгновенно рассасывается.  
Скуало останавливается рядом. Смотрит внимательно и тяжело.  
 — Поздравляю с победой. Ямамото Такеши.


	15. Chapter 15

Внутри холодеет. Ямамото застывает соляным столпом. Молчит и Скуало. Едва заметно дергается уголок губ, раздуваются крылья носа. Скуало сам как клинок. Острый, резкий, разящий. Если он знает…

 — Если ты все знаешь, — язык еле ворочается с трудом, каждое слово дается с трудом. — Почему не убьешь?  
В глазах напротив чернота. Скуало выплевывает слова, словно удары.  
 — Не хочу. Марать. Руки.

Теперь выбор очевиден. Можно выдохнуть с облегчением, но воздуха не хватает. Кровь глухо стучит в висках, мир вокруг расплывается, единственное четкое в плывущем мареве — лицо Скуало. И разочарование во взгляде. Этим бы все и закончилось, ты знаешь это, Ямамото Такеши, но почему так щемит сердце?

 — Тем не менее, ты — варийский офицер. Придется выполнить последнее задание.  
 — Харакири? — приподнимает бровь Ямамото. Стягивает шлем. Проигрывать тоже нужно достойно.  
 — Неуместная шутка, — щурится Скуало. Браслет на запястье вдруг оживает, произносит тягуче-бархатно: «Убей Десятого Дона Вонголы».

Кусочки мозаики складываются воедино. Захотел пожить «для себя», Ямамото Такеши? Допустил мысль, что обрел Семью?  
 — Убьешь — свободен.

Почему так тянет внутри? Почему в ответ не вымолвить ни слова? Он, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, задыхающаяся без живительных морских волн.  
Ямамото медленно опускает биту. «Прости меня». Не словами, взглядом.

Прости, что обманул доверие. Не оправдал ожиданий. Прости, что все получилось именно так.  
Такеши глубоко вздыхает и выдыхает. Он развернется, уйдет и доложит Тсуне, что не выполнил задание. Одиссею между Сциллой и Харибдой и то было легче.

 — Я понял тебя, Ску…  
 — Что здесь происходит? — мягко интересуются за спиной. Такеши вздрагивает.  
 — Становится все интереснее, — коротко хмыкает Скуало. — С чем пожаловал… Дон?  
 — Не мог не прийти, ведь играл мой Хранитель, — парирует Тсуна, улыбается, пожимая плечами. — Я верю, что он сделает все, что от него зависит.  
Такеши слышит завуалированный приказ. Но не двигается.

В глазах напротив бушует черно-лиловое море. Волны захлестывают с головой.  
 — Не медли, Такеши-кун, — детское обращение совсем не к месту. Снова манипуляция.  
Такеши медленно оборачивается. Сжимает биту и чувствует, как теплеет рукоять под ладонью. Лучи закатного солнца пляшут по смертоносной катане. Руки, от кончиков пальцев до рукавов формы, окутывает лазурь.

 — Наконец-то, — горячо выдыхают над ухом. Алые перья щекочут шею.  
Во взгляде Тсуны неподдельное изумление. Такое же — в глазах Гокудеры, Рюхея, Ламбо. Скрещивает руки на груди, насмешливо глядя, Мукуро. Надменно щурится Хибари.  
Хранители выстраиваются за спиной Тсуны, и Такеши чувствует себя на-другой-стороне.

 — Время выбирать, — печально вздыхает Тсуна. Но в глазах загорается знакомый огонь. Такой же он видел в глазах Занзаса. Пламя? Не может быть…  
Занимаются фиолетовым тонфа Хибари, синее окутывает трезубец Мукуро. Ламбо недоуменно мотает головой, его кудри искрят маленькими зелеными молниями. Гокудера тянется к зажигалке, вспыхивает красным огонек.

 — Мы забрали пустышки, — с сожалением вздыхает Тсуна. — Общим благом нужно делиться. Верно, Cuore?  
 — Я бы поспорил. Босс, так у нас тут продолжение матча? — не узнать жеманный голосок невозможно. — Давненько я хорошо не разминался.  
 — Все разрушения за счет Вонголы, — пищит за спиной. Такеши невольно улыбается.  
 — Что здесь смешного, идиот? — Гокудера никогда не умел разговаривать тихо. — Ты предаешь нас! Чего ради?!  
— Прости, — шепчет Такеши. — Я хочу жить свободно.  
И бросается вперед.

Его резко дергают, прижимают к себе. Такеши впечатывается в грудь Cuore, спину обдает жар.  
 — Я надеялся обойтись без жертв, — Тсуна виновато разводит руками, в одной зажата пустышка. — Но вы не оставляете мне выбора.

Вблизи маячит светлый затылок Луссурии, ремни на спине Леви. Поблескивает диадема в светлых волосах Бельфегора. Хранители Cuore встают впереди живым щитом.  
 — Не тяни кота за яйца, — лениво усмехаются рядом. — Десятый Дон.

Тишина взрывается динамитными вспышками. Во лбу Тсунаеши горит пламя. Такеши не хочет смерти тех, с кем сражался бок о бок столько лет. Но согласится ли с ним Вария?  
Вспышка слева, Ямамото бросается вперед, клинок звенит о шипы тонфа. Взмах трезубца заполняет пространство темно-синим, как бывает на самой глубине. Как в самом начале его миссии. Такеши замирает на миг и пропускает удар. В глазах Хибари ни тени сомнения. Он слишком близко, не увернуться. Тонфа, точно в замедленной съемке, приближается, метит в сердце.  
— Эй, сразись со мной, красавчик! — вокруг тонфа вдруг обвивается боа. Доли секунды, но их хватает, чтобы уйти из-под удара.

Позади смеется Бельфегор, как фейерверк взрываются динамиты. Скуало взметает стену воды, словно смерч над морем. Грохочут раскаты и тут же небо иллюзорной сферы разрезают молнии. С руки Тсуны одна за другой срываются убийственные сгустки пламени. Апокалипсис предрекали множество раз, но он происходит здесь и сейчас.

Взгляд ловит всплеск серебра, к шее Тсуны прижимается острие.  
 — Отзови своих щенков, — читает Такеши по губам. Спину вдруг обжигает холодом. Из пустышки в руке Тсуны вырывается белый луч. Стелется по земле, с головы до ног окутывает Занзаса, за мгновение сковывая льдом.

Сражение останавливается.

 — Отпусти. Меня, — Тсуна улыбается слишком мягко. Такеши рвется вперед и едва не падает. Ноги по щиколотки во льду. Скуало опускает руку.  
Что-то глухо стучит рядом — Леви яростно долбит зонтом лед. Безрезультатно.

 — Кольца, — просит Тсуна. — И я освобожу его. Не отдадите… воздуха там на пару минут.  
Он протягивает руку. Хранители Cuore смотрят с презрением. Синхронно срывают кольца, опуская в подставленную ладонь. Пламя гаснет и исчезает.  
 — Такеши… — Тсуна смотрит с печалью и укоризной. — Ты ведь не можешь подойти? Ты… жалеешь, Такеши?

Жалеют ли, когда мир переворачивается с ног на голову? А может, мир только сейчас обрел изначальную форму? Если это ошибка — он заплатит за нее. Но ошибается ли cuore? Сердце.  
Такеши медленно качает головой.

Пустышки и кольца взлетают вверх, окружают Тсуну. Подо льдом пульсирует алое. Воздух расчерчивают, сплетаются в сеть тонкие серебряные нити. Оранжевое в глазах Тсуны сменяется черным.

Он поводит рукой и Такеши стискивает зубы. Невыносимая тяжесть давит на плечи, пригибает к земле. Хранители один за другим падают на колени, точно присягая на верность новому Властелину. Скуало держится до последнего. Прижимает ладони к ледяной глыбе, точно пытаясь согреть. Невыносимо.  
 — Тсуна, я… вернусь! — собственный голос хриплый и чужой. — Только остановись!  
Тсуна усмехается. Темно, незнакомо.  
 — Поздно! Под моей властью будет вся мафия. Весь мир!

Они проиграли, думает Ямамото. Смотрит за плечо Тсуны в попытке найти нужные слова, как вдруг… Сквозь вспышки молний, закрываясь рукой от ветра, бредет одинокая фигурка в белом халате. Прижимает палец к губам, смотрит прямо на Такеши. Надо отвлечь Тсуну, потянуть время. У него минута. Только бы получилось!

 — Ты ошибаешься. Остановись! Вспомни о тех, кто рядом.  
 — И об этом говоришь мне ты?! Тот, кто предал первым?  
Чернота во взгляде густеет. Хранители один за другим падают на землю, теряя сознание. Он и сам едва держится. В ушах шумит, все тело дрожит от невыносимого напряжения, но он не выпускает катану из рук.  
 — Выполни обещание! Освободи его!  
Фигурка в халате все ближе.  
 — Я ничего. Никому. Не обещал. И теперь…

Тсуна осекается. Сияние исчезают, испаряются серебряные нити. Кольца со звоном рассыпаются по льду. Пустышки, мерцая мягким светом, вырываются из рук Хранителей Тсуны, собираются в горстку и опускаются на ладонь Луче.

Становится очень тихо. Тишину прорезает смех, больше похожий на рычание. Тсуна, вмиг растеряв всю уверенность, бросается к девушке. Ямамото рвется остановить, лед трещит и поддается. На пару сантиметров, но поддается. Острие меча дрожит у бедра Тсуны. Попадание в артерию — верная смерть.  
 — Не двигайся.

Лед вокруг Cuore рассыпается мелкими осколками, напряжение больше не гнет к земле. Из пустышек вылетают, пляшут в воздухе семь разноцветных огоньков.  
 — У тебя ничего не получится, — Скуало, убедившись, что Занзас в порядке, смотрит на Тсуну— Хочешь узнать, почему?  
 — Пламя не зависит от колец, — хмыкает Занзас. — Это внутренний огонь. Либо есть, либо нет. У него вот, — кивает на Такеши, — есть.

Огоньки взмывают вверх и уносятся в небо, раскрываясь разноцветной радугой. Аркобалено.

А потом мир темнеет и выключается.


	16. Chapter 16

Веки неимоверно тяжелые. За окнами шелестит ветер. Пахнет свежей листвой. Вдалеке грохочут громовые раскаты. Неужели ему все приснилось? Почудилось после особенно тяжелой битвы? Такеши резко открывает глаза и жмурится от яркого света. Перед глазами в смуглых пальцах блестит кольцо Вонголы.

 — Очнулся наконец, — констатирует Занзас. — Долго же ты валялся.  
 — Сколько? — в горле пересохло, голос хриплый, а язык не слушается.  
Ветер приносит запах дождя. Дверь открывается, пропуская Скуало со стаканом в руках.  
 — Швырять не буду, — хмыкает Занзас, отбирая стакан. — Пей.

Такеши пьет жадно, капли стекают по подбородку, переводит дыхание. Скуало устраивается на подоконнике.  
— Ну, теперь он перестанет изображать из себя сиделку. Это после недели-то.  
Занзас одаривает его тяжелым взглядом. Такеши невольно фыркает, но тут же серьезнеет.  
— Я спал… неделю? Что произошло?

Занзас выпрямляется на стуле, зевает, не утруждаясь тем, чтобы прикрыть рот ладонью.  
— Мне было скучно. А рассказывать лень. Сам узнаешь про торговлю наркотиками, бои без правил, взятки в полиции и прочие прелести про тех, кто стоял у руля Вонголы.  
 — Все новости об этом, — подтверждает Скуало.  
Такеши качает головой.

 — Вария умеет… разбираться с делами, — хмыкает Занзас. — Впрочем, не так уж много мы сделали. Если кто-то упорно наступает на одни и те же грабли, надо помочь граблям. Верно?  
 — Супчик, тебе нужно поесть супчик! — в палату просачивается Луссурия, балансируя с тарелкой на ладони.  
 — Развели делегацию, — хмыкает Занзас. — Свалите отсюда.  
Луссурия на цыпочках отступает обратно.  
 — А ты спи.  
 — Не хочу, — Такеши мотает головой, садится на кровати, смотрит прямо и серьезно.  
— Обо мне тоже есть… новости? Я в розыске только внутри страны или подключился Интерпол?

Он давно знает, что чудес не бывает. Это в сказках все заканчивается хорошо.

 — Я, конечно, могу обеспечить тебе личный некролог, — хмыкает Занзас, горячие пальцы на миг сжимают шею. — Но, пожалуй, подожду с этим.  
Такеши выдыхает.

 — Время покажет, — заключает Скуало, спрыгивая с подоконника и направляясь к двери.  
 — Стой! — Такеши переводит взгляд со Скуало на Занзаса. — Ответьте мне, Cuore — это ты — или он?  
Те переглядываются. И разражаются смехом.  
 — Я понял, понял, — разводит руками Ямамото. — Я принят на должность личного клоуна.

 — У нас было очень веселое школьное прошлое, — Скуало на миг бросает взгляд за окно.  
 — Точно, — подтверждает Занзас. — Однажды перед уроком биологии нам на доске нарисовали сердце, а мы со Скуало подписали его части на свой лад. Очень неприличный лад, ты и слов-то таких не знаешь. Потом еще неделю драили школу. Отлично погуляли!  
 — Отлично, — взгляд Скуало на миг затуманивают воспоминания, улыбаются губы. — Все, босс, дальше сами разберетесь. Луссурия, пошли.  
 — А супчик?  
 — Без супчика разберутся, зря только курицу извел.  
Голоса стихают, удаляются шаги, Ямамото остается с Занзасом один на один.

— Посмотрим, на что ты способен. Ямамото Такеши, — Занзас наклоняется к нему, смотрит внимательно. По позвоночнику бежит стайка теплых мурашек.  
 — Я… — обещать бесполезно. За него все скажут дела. Такеши тянется к Занзасу, сжимает ладонью плечо, задерживая взгляд на губах. Тот многозначительно хмыкает и уточняет.  
 — Потом. Когда придешь в себя. А сейчас отвечу на твой давний вопрос, — он наклоняется ниже, жаркое дыхание опаляет шею. — Ты, помнится, интересовался, какая идеология у Варии.

Отчетливый бархатистый шепот завораживает.  
 — Нет никаких идеологий. Будь собой.  
Ямамото кивает и улыбается. Он понял. Понял и пришел к тому, к чему так долго стремился.

_«Быть собой» — значит «быть живым»._


End file.
